The Present
by reppad98
Summary: Red tries to find a Christmas present for Leaf. One-shot. BurningLeafShipping. Christmas present for Ebaz.


**A/N:** Thank you for clicking on this story! Also, I'm not very familiar with the characters, so I apologize for any mistakes. But I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

This story is a Christmas present for Ebaz, the moderator of the Pokémon Fanfiction Challenges forum (which you should totally check out) and a good friend. This is for her because she always organizes so much on the forum, is always happy to chat and just because she's an amazing person in general :D Thank you very much, merry Christmas and a great New Year!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**The Present**

"Right Red, why did I have to go Christmas shopping with you again?" Blue inquired his friend, who as expected, didn't reply.

The teenager just stared at his friend in response, causing him to sigh and stuff his hands further in his pockets.

"Right…"

The other boy fell now silent too, but not for long. "We got something for your Mom already, right?"

A nod.

"And Professor Oak?"

Again, a nod.

"And for… Leaf…" Blue trailed off, suddenly grinning. "So that's what this is about."

His friend looked away, refusing to meet Blue's eyes, causing him to grin even wider.

"You don't know what to get for her, eh?" he said, smirking at his embarrassed friend. When he shook his head, Blue continued, "And you want it to be special, don't you?"

Red just smiled meekly.

"Dude, you're so smitten with her," Blue said, laughing, causing Red to scowl and speed up his pace.

"Oh c'mon mate, I was just joking," he said, jogging after him. "Red, c'mon…"

His friend only stopped walking when Blue placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ey Red, I was just joking."

Red frowned, and Blue sighed. "Yeah, I get it, not funny, sorry."

Finally Red relaxed again, and Blue took this as his cue to slap him encouragingly on his back.

"And even if you did like Leaf like that, and I'm not saying that you do, then you have my approval," Blue said with a wink.

His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you don't need my approval, but hey, it's nice to have a friend who supports you eh?"

This caused Red to roll his eyes, but also to give his friend a smile.

"Now, let's find something for Leaf," Blue said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Did you have anything in mind? Anything at all?"

When Red shook his head, Blue's enthusiasm deflated a bit. "Great, that's going to be difficult then."

With a sheepish grin, Red nodded.

"And bet that's why you brought me, eh?

Again, he nodded, still that sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, too bad, can't help you here," Blue said, causing Red to look affronted at this. "Really Red, if you want to give her something _special_…"

His friend had a thoughtful look on his face for some time, before looking desperately at him again.

"Seriously Red, I really wouldn't know… I mean, the usual things like flowers, Pokémon stuff, jewelry, books… she'd like anything from you, I think."

Frustrated, Red threw his hands in the air, glaring at Blue.

"Well, it's true," Blue defended himself. "She wouldn't mind it at all if you got her something cliché and romantic like _flowers_…"

Red continued glaring at his friend, but Blue just stared back at him, smirking a bit. This little staring competition continued for a few more moments, before a thoughtful expression appeared on Blue's face.

"Hmm… though… I might know something she would really appreciate…" he said, still thoughtful. "I don't know…"

When Red cocked his head, Blue continued, "You know, you could just get her something normal, a book or something, or something for her Pokémon, but…"

Blue fell silent, and Red was sure he did it on purpose to tease him, but he wanted to know what Blue had in mind, so he continued looking at him expectantly.

"Forget it," Blue said, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "She should be happy you came off that stupid mountain of yours, let alone how happy she'll be when she gets a present from you."

The dark-haired boy had to do his best to keep his calm and not start shaking Blue to get the answer out of him. It was probably visible, because Blue started laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, no need to look at me like that," he said, smiling. Blue then put an arm around Red's shoulders and said patronizingly, "Now, Red, my boy, what you should do is… wish her a merry Christmas."

Red freed himself from Blue's grip and glared at him.

"What, too simple?" Blue asked him amusedly. "She'd like it though, if you wished her a merry Christmas. With your voice, you know."

An oh-expression replaced the glare on Red's face.

"Told you it was a good idea," Blue said, looking very pleased with himself. Then again, he always looks like that.

Red stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stared into the distance, obviously thinking.

"Look, you think about it, but I honestly think it's the best present you could get her, if you want it to be special," Blue said, actually looking genuine.

Then he slapped Red roughly on his back. "Well, I'm off, I'm not going to wait 'till you've made a decision. Mew knows how long that'll take. Good luck mate."

And before Red could stop him, Blue had sprinted off.

The other boy who was left standing alone sighed deeply, and stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, he thought about what Blue had said.

Because, maybe for the first time in his life, Blue had said something sensible.

* * *

"Hm?" Leaf turned around after feeling a tap on her shoulder, and saw Red standing behind her, holding a package in his hand. He looked just as usual, but the girl could see there was a nervous glimmer in his eyes.

He gestured to the door, and Leaf got up, understanding that he wanted her to come along. She followed her friend outside, her curiosity was no snow in Pallet Town this Christmas, instead it was a clear night with a biting cold wind.

"You wanted to give me that?" she asked, gesturing to the package he was holding outstretched to her.

Red nodded, and smiled at her, though when she wanted to take the present from him he didn't let go, causing Leaf to give him a questioningly look.

"Er…" he started, coughed a little and then took a deep breath. "Merry Christmas Leaf."

"Oh," was all she said, and for a moment Red wondered if he had made a big mistake. "Oh, oh Red…"

The next moment Leaf was crushing him in a big hug, and Red released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She was so much smaller than he had expected, and he could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading this! I hope you liked it :) Reviews are very appreciated. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone!  
Thanks again!


End file.
